


Prompt 7 Surprise (Dream husbands)

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, arthur and eames are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391098
Kudos: 14





	Prompt 7 Surprise (Dream husbands)

Arthur placed the keycard on the scanner to go into the hotel room. The job was finish although not as neatly as Arthur like. He had an hour at the most until he had to leave and that including wiping the records and making sure everything was clean, no finger prints. Thankful Arthur was one to be prepared and was always pack ready to go. 

Something was off, Arthur could sense it. The feeling that someone had been in here who should not have been. Arthur immediately drew out his gun and turned the safe off, he held to down encase it was nothing. Quietly walking across the room until he reaches the bathroom door taking a deep breath, the smell of a familiar cologne hit him.

“Eames!” Arthur growled out dropping his hands and opening the door. Eames was leading against the sink smiling at the point man.

“Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me, Darling” The man smiled as he walks to Arthur as he placed the safety on the gun before putting it away. “Why the long face, are you not surprise to see me?”

Arthur looks into the forger dreamy blue eyes. “Surprised, you almost ended up with a bullet between your eyes.”

Eames laughs gives Arthur a quick peck on the lips. “A lovely way to go. My job craped out so I had to scatter, came here and got a hotel on the other side of town.”

Taking off cleaning gloves and putting them in this pocket. “So, I thought I would surprise my darling husband. Bathroom is all cleaned”

Arthur laugh “You, cleaning. Now that does surprise me.”

Eames just smiled and wink. While Arthur turns around and goes to get his bag while calling out “I can feel your eyes on my ass, Eames.”


End file.
